codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Canine Conundrum
Canine Conundrum is the 21st episode of Season 4 and the 86th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis In the digital sea, the group finds their mission to X.A.N.A.'s next Replika impeded by near-constant attack by William. Though they are able to fend off William and the monsters following him, the effort expends too much of the Skid's energy, and they are forced to abort. After everyone is back on Earth, Jeremie suggests getting some sleep. At Kadic, Odd and Ulrich find that Kiwi has torn up Ulrich's bed. The next day, the group confronts Odd about Kiwi's behavior, naming various points at which the dog has made a menace of himself. As punishment, they force Odd to keep him at the factory for two weeks. As Odd drops Kiwi off, X.A.N.A. activates a tower, taking control of something in Jeremie's room. In the rec room, Jeremie and Aelita learn about the activated tower. Jeremie calls the others as they leave for the factory. Odd, still on his way back from there, doesn't have far to travel. In the gym, Jim is leading a Pencak Silat class. In addition to Ulrich and Yumi, Hiroki, Johnny, and Sissi have joined. Milly and Tamiya have also shown up, Hiroki having told them that Jim would be fine with them watching. As they train, Jeremie calls to inform them of the situation. Ulrich and Yumi attempt to leave, but find Jeremie's 'Kiwi 2' robot waiting for them. Now under X.A.N.A.'s control, the robot proceeds to clone itself and attack them. Ulrich destroys one and they run back inside, but another Kiwi 2 gets past the door and attacks the other students before Yumi closes it, injuring Johnny's arm and Milly's leg. Outside, another Kiwi 2 replicates itself even further, creating dozens of clones. At the factory, Jeremie learns of the trouble his robot is causing. Since Ulrich and Yumi are trapped, he sends Aelita and Odd to Lyoko. In the Desert Sector, the two find themselves confronted by William. Odd distracts him so Aelita can reach the tower, but a pair of Tarantulas block the attempt. In the gym, Ulrich and Yumi explain why they need to get to the factory. Though Jim isn't quite convinced, Sissi and Hiroki stick up for them, if only because they both trust Ulrich. As Ulrich and Yumi sneak out through the ventilation system, Jim and the other students fight the Kiwi 2 robots in the locker room as a distraction. The ruse is not quite successful, however, as the Kiwi 2 robots have every exit guarded. Ulrich holds off the robots so Yumi can escape. He manages to fend off the robots and make it back locker room, but is injured in the process. At the factory, Yumi is again confronted by the Kiwi 2 robots. Unable to make it to the elevator fast enough, she is attacked just as she closes the door, bringing two of the robots into the lab. Jeremie and the real Kiwi desperately try to avoid them. On Lyoko, Aelita and Odd switch places, with Odd trying to destroy the Tarantulas while Aelita fights off William. Though Odd destroys one Tarantula, he runs out of arrows. His pleas for a reload initially go unanswered, but Kiwi, in his attempt to evade the robots, jumps on the keyboard and activates the process. Odd quickly destroys the remaining Tarantula and goes to help Aelita, but is devirtualized when Aelita fires at William, and William ducks, causing the Energy Field to hit Odd instead. In the locker room, Jim attempts to barricade the door using gym mats. His attempt to call the police has proven fruitless, which Ulrich surmises is thanks to the Kiwi 2 robots guarding the entire school. Though Jim's makeshift barricade is holding, the sheer number of robots banging on the door are quickly wearing it down. On Lyoko, Aelita finds herself cornered by William, Using her creativity power, she clones herself. William tosses the clone into the digital sea and waits, only to be taunted by Aelita when nothing happens. William throws his sword at Aelita in an attempt to stop her, but she enters the tower first. She deactivates the tower just as the robots break down the locker room door, and Jeremie runs a return trip. Back at Kadic, Odd convinces his friends to let Kiwi stay, since he did help by reloading Odd's arrows. When Yumi points out the chew marks on Odd's pants, Odd insists that Kiwi wasn't responsible, which they all have a good laugh about. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Kiwi Superstar. *Kiwi 2 looked significantly different in its appearence in this episode. Originally it was a dark grey color with black eyes. In this episode, it was a metallic silver color with red eyes and partially exposed wires. *Kiwi 2 seemed to be highly adaptive, being able to adjust to handle scenarios it was forced to deal with. *When Ulrich was holding off numerous robots, they dissapeared when defeated, but when others were holding them off, they were just destroyed. *This is the only time the Skid has been seen firing torpedoes. *Aelita's Energy Fields, (When combined together) are shown to be able to absorb X.A.N.A.-William's Zweihander energy waves when he fires at her in the Desert Sector. Gallery ca:Un gos multiplicat per dos es:Un dilema de perros fr:Kiwi superstar pl:Odcinek 86 "Wielokrotność psa" pt:Enigma canino ru:Собачья загадка Category:Episodes Category:Season 4